


Wings of Mercy

by ComfyDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Despresso, Fluff and Angst, wholesome diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfyDreamer/pseuds/ComfyDreamer
Summary: A story about an angelic incarnation of mercy and compassion, born from the wish of a dying man and the power of a benevolent deity. On a mission to make her late creator's dream a reality, this is a story following the purehearted little angel as she brings limitless compassion to a harsh world - even if her world may not be ready to accept her kindness just yet.(likely not going to be updated soon, just putting it out there)
Kudos: 1





	Wings of Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any resemblance to highly infuriating video game skills is purely coincidental, I assure you.
> 
> This is a story that I'll probably be updating less frequently, since it's mostly going to be random bits of cute, fluffy content that I cook up whenever I want to feel better. There'll probably be an overarching plot at some point (along with a whole bunch of depression), but ehhhh.

The old man stared out of the hospital window, silently watching the falling raindrops splattering on the flawless glass. The evening sky would have normally provided for a magnificent sunset, but the heavens had been consumed by a boundless grey cloud that only allowed the tiniest bit of sunlight to filter through it. The edges of the cloud were tinged with orange light, but it wasn't nearly bright enough to dispel the dreary gloom that seemed to shroud all of existence.

The man sighed, looking at his reflection in the window. He had remembered a time where he had been different - full of youth and idealistic vigor. Yet now, his visage was gaunt and sagging from his accumulated years of life, his grey hair was matted from a lack of care, and his eyes were those of a man with too many regrets and not enough time.

_ Rudolf. _ In a time that seemed like an eternity ago, that name had been known throughout the world - the name of a harbinger of peace and prosperity. Ever since he was young, he had gazed upon the beautiful yet conflict-ridden world he had been born into, consumed by a wistful longing for something more. 

World peace. Those two words were constantly talked about and endlessly wished for, yet wishes alone weren't enough to make such a massive thing happen. However, it wasn't an impossible task as many believed. One just needed a lot of talent and an unfathomable amount of resolve - both of which Rudolf had.

The second he had matured and studied enough, he had immediately set out on a mission to achieve the world peace he had seen in his dreams. Quickly becoming notorious for his persuasive speaking and compassionate heart, he started with donating to charitable causes and spearheading humanitarian efforts in countries that needed it the most. Then, as he became more renowned as a negotiator, he started travelling the world, stopping conflicts before they could start and defusing them before they could escalate. Then, he upped his ante by helping negotiations between individuals, governments, and even nations. As he gradually united the world, one person at a time, Rudolf gained adoration from nearly everyone. This was a gentleman with a sharp mind, unshakable determination, and an unfathomable talent for public speaking. For peace, he was willing to make any compromise, any negotiation. And he did this with no ulterior motive - he didn't get paid, didn't ask for any reward, and didn't even ask for recognition.

"The way I see it, the ultimate rewards for me are a united humanity and a peaceful world." he had said in an interview. "As long as I get those, I don't need anything else."

Even as Rudolf started losing his youthful vigor, his effort towards his goal only increased. And although it took decades, one day he finally did it. It wasn't entirely his doing, but his work had helped usher in an age of peace - one where all nations were allies, all disputes were solved with minimal negativity, and everyone looked out for not only each other, but the planet's life as well.

Rudolf denied being fully responsible for this, but people still credited him for their newfound peace. The citizens adored him, and the world's leaders held him in utmost respect. He was revered as a legend among men. He was a hero.

But he should have known that as the world became more ideal, it would get just as fragile. And the perfect world he had helped build wasn't built to last.

Rudolf thought he could live the rest of his days in peace, but tragedy struck just as he was considering a retirement plan. A sudden influx of new world leaders had upset the delicate balance Rudolf had so painfully helped craft over the years. In an unfortunate turn of events, nearly all of these new leaders were far less reasonable than their predecessors, far more radical, and far more self-serving. If their values didn't outright clash with Rudolf's, they at least didn't line up too well with them.

And as coincidence had it, the planet had hit a perilous turning point as well. A sudden slew of natural disasters had rocked the globe, rocking many civilizations and leaving them on the brink of collapse - especially those in less fortunate countries. Resources were also starting to run out, forcing nations to start fending for themselves. In these desperate times, people just wanted simple answers to complicated problems, and turned towards their new leaders, hoping for guidance. And they got guidance, alright - it just led them away from the path they had been going down.

In the span of a year, Rudolf watched as his life's work collapsed. Peaceful negotiations became tension-filled shouting matches. Sharing of resources turned into furious land grabs which often employed copious violence. Instead of people caring about humanity as a whole, it became every person for themselves - and in this, they lost their empathy for the world as they mercilessly tore into it for resources.

It was a miracle the aging prodigy didn't lose his sanity right then and there. Instead, he got back to work - doing what he had done for his entire life. But unfortunately for him, what worked before didn't work now. Some of the new world leaders wouldn't even give him the time of day. Some of them listened but didn't - or couldn't - follow his words. And the people still viewed him with utmost respect - but peace wasn't what they needed now. Depending on the situation of their countries, they wanted anything ranging from a stable life to prosperity - which were things that Rudolf, for all of his talent, couldn't give.

The once-idealistic man gradually sank into despair as his words became white noise to the world. He who was once considered a hero gradually lost his status - nobody truly hated him, but few would admire him even remotely as much as before. As depression, age and illness consumed him, the flame of his endless resolve slowly dimmed, and eventually vanished. And now here he was, at the end of his life, staring upon a shattered mockery of the world he had helped build.

Rudolf reached out to touch the window, only for a sudden bout of coughing to force him back into bed. How much time did he have left? Days? Hours? Minutes? He wasn't sure...but no matter how much he had left, it wouldn't be enough. He hated himself for being so greedy, but his heart ached from the pain of failing his mission.

He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling his weakening heartbeat in his chest. He had wanted to die without regrets, but now he had even more regrets than he had ever had in his life.

Unknown to anyone, there had been something he wanted for himself all this time. Second only to his wish for world peace, Rudolf had wanted a family to call his own - in particular, he wanted to raise a child. As an only child to parents who died of illness when he graduated from university, he spent most of his life without any true companionship - and despite his wish, world peace came first. He never had the time - or the courage - to act on it.

However, now he was dying, and neither of his dreams had been fulfilled. There was nothing left for him in the world anymore. Rudolf sank into his bed, feeling death beckoning to him.

_ Rudolf. _

His eyes snapped open. "Who...said that?'

_ Don't you remember me? We met a while ago...well, it must have been a while for you, anyways. Does the name "Xythion" ring a bell? _

Rudolf couldn't help but smile. "Ah, yes. I remember you. Took the time to pay me one last visit before I go, huh..."

Xythion had been an old accomplice of Rudolf's, but he wasn't a very conventional acquaintance to have. For one thing, he wasn't of this world. He was a celestial - an astronomical, godlike entity tasked with maintaining the order of the universe. What he actually did was beyond Rudolf, but Xythion was the self-proclaimed protector of Earth and its solar system.

Floating in space and shrouding his form from the humans of Earth, Xythion's churning face formed a faint smile as he telepathically called the old man. Fitting for a celestial god, his appearance was completely unlike that of a human - his body was made of roiling black smoke which crackled with arcs of pale lightning. Despite the fact that his body was amorphous, he preferred a humanoid form - after watching Earth for long enough, he had become impressed with how convenient that form was.

Yet Xythion knew that even though he was meeting an old acquaintance, he still had to exercise utmost care. Not only did he possess enough power to handily annihilate stars, he was also reasonably big for a celestial of his level - which translated to about two million kilometers tall in human metrics. Looking at the tiny blue marble before him, he could easily crush it with the slightest movement. But as the protector of this world, he could never even think about doing that - which was why he had to take care not to damage or destroy it.

_...Things sure have changed, Rudolf. I know just as well as anyone how much time and effort you put into fixing your world. And to see it all ruined like this...well...I'm very sorry, to say the least. _

Rudolf just nodded. As a protector and overseer of Earth, it was Xythion's job to observe any noteworthy happenings on the planet - although it was in the celestial job description to interfere as little as possible when it came to more fragile life like humans. And the enormous strides towards world peace that Rudolf had taken had earned not only Xythion's attention, but his admiration. So, the celestial had privately appeared before him one day to express his respect for the man, which Rudolf initially declined but eventually accepted. Rudolf had been overwhelmed that a veritable deity like Xythion could even be impressed by a single human - after all, Xythion should have had trouble caring about entire planets, much less individuals. But Xythion had insisted.

"Respect is due where it's due, Rudolf." the celestial had told him. "It doesn't matter who you are. If you've done great things, then you deserve respect. And I think you deserve it very, very much."

Xythion had promised that he'd be watching Rudolf from the stars, but after a few more conversations with the man, he vanished for a long time. Rudolf didn't hold that against him - celestials seemed like very busy individuals - but why had he shown up now, of all times?

"Why are you here, Xythion?" Rudolf asked wearily. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm about to die. There's nothing left for me anymore."

_ Rudolf...do you have a final wish in mind? _

"What?"

_ I've heard that when humans are about to die, they often wish for one last thing. _

Rudolf sighed. "I suppose that's true. Well, my wish would seem obvious, but I can't just wish for the world to be peaceful. If people are forced to get along with each other, that's not genuine peace. Instead, we have to unite ourselves. We can be guided by others, but every person must choose peace by themselves."

As Xythion listened, Rudolf went on. "You know what? I wish that an angel would descend upon this world, one that would take up my torch and finish what I failed to do. Yes...a wonderful angel, an embodiment of mercy perfectly made to touch the hearts of the people and bring compassion to all humanity. They could be strong enough to do what I could not, yet kind enough to love all life on this planet unconditionally. That...that would be wonderful."

He stopped. "Okay, you heard it. What did you want that for?"

Xythion's sigh echoed in Rudolf's mind.  _ Rudolf...as much as I try not to interfere with your world...your work touched my heart, so your predicament pains it even more. Call it pity, call it whatever you want - but I can't stand seeing such a noble man, who did so much for the world, forced to die knowing his work has been ruined. You didn't deserve to have your success collapse so soon. So...well, I've decided to give you one last gift before you go. _

"A...gift?" Rudolf asked slowly.

Xythion nodded.  _ Yes. Your final wish...I'll make it a reality. _

With that, the celestial put their hands together and concentrated. Although it was complicated, creating life was definitely something that was within the bounds of his power. Creating true organic life made of flesh, blood, and DNA was far harder - he wasn't too much of a biologist - but fortunately for him, that wouldn't even be necessary. This would be a creation of his powers alone.

He meticulously crafted every physical and mental facet of this being, recalling everything that Rudolf had said.  _ A wonderful angel. An embodiment of mercy. Created to touch people's hearts and bring compassion to the world. Strong enough to do what he could not. Kind enough to love the world unconditionally. _

He recalled something else from a while ago.  _ Rudolf said he wanted a child, right? Wait...that could actually work. I could kill two birds with one stone, I guess. Humans find children more innocent, right? _

Xythion gave the being the memories of Rudolf's work and a decent understanding of the world's workings, yet took care to let them retain the innocence of a carefree child. He granted them enough power to act on their dreams, yet gave them a mindset programmed never to use said power for harm. Most importantly, he gave them a heart overflowing with virtue, and a purehearted spirit incapable of harboring ill will.

It took about an hour, but Xythion finished his work. Nestled in his palm, his creation was far too infinitesimal for him to see normally - yet Xythion knew what it was. A small, pale figure, curled up and slumbering blissfully in a halo of light.

This was the angel Rudolf had wished for - brought into reality by a celestial's power. Despite his creation being far smaller than a speck of dust to him, Xythion was still filled with pride - it was a good result, considering he still hadn't mastered creating life over the millennia of his existence. If he had done this right, the creature he had just created would likely be the purest, most precious being to ever step foot on Earth.

Exercising delicate care, he gently plucked up his creation with his powers before letting them fall - a streak of light soaring towards the earth. 

And in that instant, the world already seemed to get a little brighter.

Rudolf had thought that Xythion was bluffing. Grant his wish? How would that work?

However, an hour after the celestial had asked him that question, he heard Xythion's voice.  _ Open your window. _

He did as the celestial said. "Okay...why?"

He got his answer as a golden comet pierced through the clouds, soaring towards the earth. As it approached the old man, he covered his eyes and braced for impact as fiery radiance filled his vision. However, the heat subsided as fast as it had come, and the light died down to a faint glow.

Slowly, Rudolf opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to notice the small figure curled up by his windowsill. And even after noticing them, it took him about five seconds to jump up in alarm, before groaning from the pain of the action.

The entity took a deep breath and unsteadily stood up. She looked like a small girl no older than ten, with short, fluffy hair colored a shade of silvery-beige. The girl wore a simple attire - a pure white, short-sleeved silk dress and a pair of small brown leather boots over white socks. She could have passed as a normal child, save for the fact that her skin seemed to glow with a faint golden luster.

All pretense went out the window mere seconds later as she unfurled a pair of pure-white wings tinged with sky blue, feathery in appearance and seemingly made of light. As a small golden halo shimmered to life over her head, her body became enveloped in an aura of warm light and her wings started shimmering with faint golden energy.

In that moment, Rudolf knew who she was. Xythion hadn't been exaggerating - he had granted his wish. This girl...she was the angel he had wished to descend on the world. Did that mean...she was the one destined to fulfil his mission?

The angel opened her brilliant amber eyes. Flecks of light danced within them, as if they contained countless ricocheting sunbeams. As she took deep breaths and looked around, she opened her mouth as if to speak...then hesitantly closed it again.

Xythion's voice echoed in his mind.  _ I believe that I told you once - I hate telling lies. I said I'd grant you your final wish, so I did. She's my creation - an incarnation of mercy and compassion itself. An angel that descended upon the world to take up your torch. _

Rudolf was lost for words. He tried to stand up, only to crumple in his bed again from the effort. Noticing the wheezing old man, the angel's eyes sparked at the sight of someone in need. Slowly, she walked up to the old man and climbed onto his bed. "A-Are you hurt?"

Hesitantly, Rudolf spoke up. "Don't worry about me. But who...are you?"

In response, the angel looked up. "Are you my dad?"

"W-What?"

She tilted her head. "I can't remember too clearly...I was born from a wish and created using my maker's power. But...that wish makes up half of who I am. Doesn't that make you my dad?"

Rudolf was stunned. Xythion had really gone all-out - he hadn't even told the celestial his more personal wish, yet he had answered it as well. "I...of course. Of course you can call me that, if you want."

The angel smiled and spread their wings, her body giving off waves of light. As the warmth washed over Rudolf, he instinctively relaxed. The aura she was giving off was making him peaceful and at ease despite his impending death.

"It's okay." the angel said softly, gently embracing the dying man. "You've done so much already...you have nothing to worry about anymore. I know what you did before I was made - you're a truly wonderful person. And you can rest now...I promise you that I'll take up your mission. I'll travel the world, bringing mercy to everything. And I won't stop until I've rebuilt what you've lost."

Rudolf couldn't help it. He burst into tears, hugging the angel while sobbing. In response, the girl just put her hand on his head to comfort him.

Eventually, as his tears trickled to a halt, the angel tilted her head. "I...I just realized...I don't have a name. I don't know what people should call me...I don't know what I should call myself. Please, if it isn't too much trouble...can you give me one?"

Rudolf closed his eyes. A name for an incarnation of mercy...in his murky memory, he recalled something. A name used for a deity associated with compassion...yes. He remembered it.

"...Kanon. Your name...is Kanon."

The newly christened Kanon beamed. "Kanon...it sounds super nice. You're good at coming up with names, Rudolf."

The old man chuckled. "If you say so...Kanon. Just so you know...it's okay if you don't rebuild the world of the past...as long as you bring compassion to all and make this world a better place, I'll be beyond happy."

Kanon nodded. "I promise! I won't fail you!"

Rudolf sighed as his eyes started closing. "I don't have much time left...but I'm glad I got to see you once before I go. Even if it's for a few moments, I've been granted a child...but more importantly, I've been visited by an angel."

The angel's wings fluttered in abashed pride. "Aw, don't say that! If anything, I should be honored to meet such a wonderful man."

"Even now, when everything is growing dark...your light still shines in my vision. A radiant star...letting me know that although my time here is up, my dream will go on."

Kanon misunderstood and looked outside at the clouded sky. "Even if it's dark, remember that rain is still a blessing...it brings life to nature. But this time...let me clear those for you!"

Faster than a bullet, Kanon shot into the sky - a streak of fiery golden light. Suddenly stopping within the clouds, she spread her wings and let out a resonating golden flash that seemed to shatter the sky. As the clouds were blasted apart, the setting sun illuminated the formerly-dark sky, casting a splash of fiery orange over the heavens. Divine rays of light shone through the parted clouds, as if heralding Kanon's descent upon the world.

Flying back to the hospital window, she tucked in her wings and ran up to her self-proclaimed father. "Look, I cleared the sky for you! Aren't you happy?"

Her voice trailed off as Rudolf didn't move. "Hello?"

Running over to the old man, she lightly shook him. "Hey! I opened up the clouds! You can see the sun again! Hello? Wake up!"

A minute later, Kanon gently closed the man's eyes. "He...he's gone."

From far above, Xythion nodded sadly. "Rudolf was an amazing man. He didn't deserve this fate...but now, he's been given a second chance. You." 

Kanon sighed. "I really wish I could have known him for longer, though..."

Xythion frowned. "I do too, Kanon. But...what will you do now?"

Kanon looked up into the heavens. "I can feel the pain of this world...I can feel how much it needs me. I can't leave anyone in need alone...I'm going to do what Rudolf wanted. Dad...I'm going to travel across this world, bringing happiness to everyone. I have to make the world a better place. All life is precious...I don't want to see it suffer! I want to see a shining world, where all is well!"

Xythion smiled. "Aw, you're warming my heart already. You'll really be like an angel sent from heaven, the Wings of Mercy delivering compassion to all of humanity, and...wait, what did you call me?"

"You're also my dad, right?" Kanon asked innocently. "You created me."

"Er...I…" Xythion stammered. "Well, yes, but does that really make me your…"

"It does, doesn't it? That just means I have two dads! Well...at least I  _ had _ two...but hey, one of them is a super huge celestial god! Isn't that cool?"

Xythion was a bit taken aback. "Uh…"

Kanon shrugged. "Really? No? Well...it's okay if you don't feel that way. Thank you so much for bringing me into this world, though! I'll be grateful forever and ever!"

The celestial just smiled. "It was all I could do for that old man. And besides...this world definitely needs someone like you."

Kanon jumped to her feet. "Well, I'm not going to get anything done by just sitting here. I'm going to start my mission now!"

Spreading her wings, she took one last look at Rudolf, then another at Xythion as she waved her hands. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon! I love you!"

And with that, she took off to who-knows-where in a golden flash.

Xythion sighed. He had tried to cram as much positivity into one tiny bundle of joy as possible when creating Kanon, and he had apparently succeeded.  _ Hopefully she doesn't give anyone heart attacks. _

Turning away and soaring off into space, he wondered how such a pure being would fare in such a harsh world. But for now, he'd pray for Kanon's success.  _ You can do this, Kanon. You're the angel the world needs. The herald of peace. A beacon of kindness. An emissary of compassion. _

_ The wings of mercy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get no points for guessing who I based this character off of.
> 
> The fact that her name is the same as the Buddhist goddess of mercy _and_ the word for "divine principle" was way too good to pass up, though.


End file.
